


The roof

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When laurel calls Michaela in tears, the dark skinned girl goes to her best friend as quick as possible.</p><p>Will Michaela be able to save laurel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The roof

Laurel was stood on the edge of the roof of her apartment building, no one came up on the roof except laurel. It was the only part of laurels building that wasn't clean and tidy and fancy.

The Latina had her hands balled into fists, they were shaking hard, her hair was down and messy blowing in the wind and her mascara was smudge and she had tear tracks down her cheeks.

There was a slam behind her as roof door fell shut behind someone, laurel looked over to her shoulder to see Michaela, tear tracks down her cheeks and out of breath. Laurel started shaking her head as soon as she saw Michaela "no I shouldn't have called you, that's was a bad idea" laurel rambled panicked, "laurel please come down" Michaela said softly, "no, law school was a horrible idea, why did I think I was smart enough, trying to be your friend was a bad idea, no one needs me" laurel sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her body trying to keep her exposed arms and stomach warm.

Michaela felt sad that laurel thought they weren't friends and that she didn't care about her or need her, "laurel please come down, I need you, laurel your my only sanity anymore, I fucking need you" Michaela sobbed to the girl standing on the edge of the roof. Laurel turned around to face Michaela "you have Connor, you two are besties, you can spend your days talking about boys and laugh and not worry he is going to try and jump off the roof of his building" laurel said softly and bitter, "Laurel I don't want Connor, I don't want to talk about boys, I want you and I want to talk about you, and smile stupid when I think of you, not break down because I miss you so much" Michaela said sadly sitting down on the floor, a few feet from laurel. Laurel sat down softly facing Michaela "do you mean that Michaela" laurel asked nervously "of course laurel, your my best friend" Michaela said happily "oh" escaped laurels lips, low and sad.

Michaela heard laurel, "what do you mean laur" she asked her softly "no it's stupid" the Latina immediately spat out putting her walls up again, "laurel what did you mean" Michaela asked her again softer this time, moving up to sit on the ledge of the roof where laurel was sat.

Laurel softened as she looked into Michaela's soft brown eyes, "I thought maybe you might feel the same, but it's stupid, you love Caleb" the Latina said opening up to the other girl before immediately dismissing her feelings, "who said I loved Caleb more than you and I never said I didn't feel the same" Michaela whispered looking in laurels glassed over blue eyes. Laurel looked at Michaela smiling weakly, tears still running down her cheeks, "I-I-I love you Michaela Pratt" laurel whispered nervously, "I love you too Laurel Castillo" Michaela whispered before pulling laurel closer too her and pressing their lips together.

Their kiss was broken at the sound of the roof door slamming behind someone again, the two girls turned to face the door seeing Annalise standing there, "Annalise?" Laurel asked confused, "I called her, after you called me, I was worried about you" Michaela explain, "you really do care" laurel said softly, "of course I do, you can't leave me with Connor, Asher and Wes" Michaela said laughing softly, causing laurel to laugh with her.

The two girls then turned to face Annalise, who walked over to them "laurel please don't scare us like that again, we all care about you and need you, you can always talk to us" Annalise said softly holding laurels face in her hands.

Laurel suddenly wrapped her arms around Annalise hugging her tight "thank you Annalise" she whispered softly. Annalise the stepped away from laurel and the Latina sat back down besides Michaela.

Through out the previous exchange, Michaela had been sat watching them, praying that their boss would not bring up the kiss. Unfortunately for Michaela and laurel, the dark skinned girls prayers went unanswered, as Annalise spoke up "so what about the kiss" she asked, "I love laurel" Michaela spoke up her voice coming out a lot stronger than she meant it, she then blushed at stared at the floor, "I'm glad you finally admitted it too each other" Annalise spoke up. Both girls had to replay what Annalise had just said too them, "wait you knew we like each other" Michaela asked shocked. Annalise smiled at the two girls "of course I did, guys I know everything that goes on in my house, I see how you two look at each other, they way you act around the other, you both obviously love each other and I am so happy for you" Annalise said softly.

This time it was Michaela who jumped up and hugged her boss, "thank you Annalise" she said happily, before stepping back from her, "you welcome girls" she said softly.

Annalise turned to start walking to the door, "come on girls lets go" she said softly before she disappeared through the door.

Michaela turned to face Laurel, "so are we a couple now?" she asked the Latina nervously "I guess we are" laurel replied placing a peck on her girlfriends lips, "let's go down to your apartment them" Michaela said softly, lacing her fingers with the Latinas and heading towards the door that led off the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I have written so I hope you guys like it, so thanks for reading :)


End file.
